Shut Down
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: Tim gets taken away one day and the team doesn't see him again for 2 years. During that time, he was forced to use his computer skills for something horrible and he takes the team, and his captors, on a chase across the country. T to be safe. McAbby, Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I have a whole Idea Bank filled with ideas stories, and I decided to start this. Don't be alarmed, I'll continue my other stories, I just wanna start some more!**

**Summary: Tim gets taken away by the government one day and the team doesn't see him for two years, by then he has been forced to use his computer skills to do something horrible. Tim takes the team on a chase across the country. Did I mention his former captors are chasing him down, too?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own NCIS, but if I did, all NCIS stories would be part of the show.**

**Am I missing anything? Don't think so….. Ok, so, enjoy guys!**

Timothy McGee sat at his desk patiently. He waited for something. Something special. Lunch break! As the clock ticked closer to noon, he tapped his fingers on his desk. Finally, his boss couldn't take it anymore.

"McGee! Go on your break already!" Gibbs barked. Tim nodded eagerly and flew up from his desk to the elevator.

Gibbs smirked at the geeky agent's excitement. Tony, however, was displeased. "Hey, boss, why does he get early lunch?"

"Because he's getting lunch, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. Tony's mouth formed an O.

"Well, I hope he gets the orders right." Tony returned to his work reluctantly.

(Shut Down)

After an hour had passed, Gibbs got a little angry. Where was Tim? He had left forever ago; it shouldn't have taken this long to get lunch! He decided to give Tim a little while longer, maybe there was horrible traffic or an incredibly long line at the restaurant.

Another hour had gone by and this time, Gibbs was fuming. He grabbed his phone and punched in Tim's number. It rang… And rang… And rang… And there was the voicemail. It was one thing to come to work late, but a whole different thing when someone on his team didn't make themselves available. He called again. Again, it went to voicemail. Gibbs was furious now.

"Where the hell is McGee?" He yelled. Ziva and Tony both snapped their heads up at the sudden sound. Ziva glanced at the clock.

"It's 1:57," She observed. "He was supposed to be back."

"Yeah, where did he go to get lunch, Tony?" Gibbs asked, his tone laced with irritation.

"Chi's Chinese. Should we go check?" Tony questioned.

"Whaddua think?!?" Ziva and Tony both shot out of their chairs and hopped into the elevator with their backpacks.

Gibbs called Tim's phone one more time. This time he heard "I'm sorry, this phone has been disconnected. Try a different number." Suspicion and worry tugged at his gut, but he decided against following it for once.

(Shut Down)

At Chi's Chinese, Tony and Ziva found many police cars and a few ambulances. The two gave each other concerned looks, before bounding out of the car to the restaurant.

Tony came to an officer first. "Excuse me, what happened here?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but civilians aren't allowed past here." The officer said. Ziva pulled out her badge and showed it to the man. "NCIS, huh? Didn't think you guys would be called here."

"We were not called down here. One of our co-workers came here around noon, and he has not come back yet. We were sent to find him." Ziva explained.

"Oh, well, no NCIS people here, but one of the hostages said there was one here earlier, but doesn't remember where he went."

"Hostages?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, there was a hold up. Kinda weird for a restaurant, but ya know, whatever gets these people money."

"Did you catch the people who did it?"

"Yeah, two men. But another hostage recalls three people, the last being a woman. Probably was just a hostage being forced to help them, then ran away when they heard the sirens."

"May we talk to the hostages?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, they're right back here."

**Sorry, it's so short! It's kinda like a prologue, that's mandatory to read. Ha ha, hope you liked it! Remember to feed my buddy Jason, the big green button, or he'll eat up this story instead.**

**Review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are glad! I am giving up my whole day, and believe me, it will take all day, to write a new chapter for all 5 of my in-progress stories, so be grateful! (Is that how you spell it?) Lolz, ok, so see you if you read any other stories of mine!**

Tim opened his eyes slowly, but quickly shut them again because of a harsh bright light.

His head hurt. His head _really _hurt. He brought his hand up to his head, or at least, _tried _to bring up his hand. They were tied. He opened his eyes despite the light, and craned his neck to see his hands. He winced when he felt pain in his neck. He looked at his feet and saw they were tied up, too.

"Ah, you're up," The voice made Tim jump. There was a laugh and then a door opened in the room he was in. A woman stepped through the door. "Hello, Tim. I'm Jennette. You're here for one reason and one reason only. Helping usget rid of…unwanted things. Don't worry, we won't hurt you… Unless you don't help us."

"What are unwanted things?" Tim asked. Jennette smirked.

"You'll see." And she walked out the door leaving Tim to his thoughts.

(Shut Down)

Ziva and Tony split up to talk to the two different witnesses. Ziva went to the one who remembered Tim having been there earlier. "Excuse me."

The blonde woman looked up from the back of the ambulance she was sitting on. "Yes?"

"I am from NCIS. I was told you saw someone from NCIS here before the hold up."

"Yeah, I'm a cashier and he came up to me when he ordered."

"Was he there during the robbery?"

"Mmhmm, but only part of it. He left around the time the third woman disappeared. The police said she was another hostage being forced to help them. You know, oddly enough, they ended up ditching the place before they actually got any money."

"Yes, that is odd. Thank you…"

"Katie Jackson."

"Thank you, Katie. May I have your phone number in case we need to call you for anything more?"

"Yeah, here." Katie scribbled her phone number onto a piece of paper and handed it to Ziva.

"Thank you." Ziva turned to find Tony.

(Shut Down)

Tony went over to the teenage boy who remembered three people. "Hey, kid, can I talk to you?"

The boy sighed. "More police? Haven't you heard everything yet?"

"I'm from NCIS and I just need to confirm something, you _did _see a woman right?"

"Yes. Can I go home now?"

"Wait, did you see her leave?"

"I saw her running to the back of the store with a man in front of her. It kinda looked like she was pushing him. She didn't come back out, neither did the man. So, I'm good now, right? I'm allowed to go?"

"Just ask an officer first. We probably won't need you again, but we still need your number in case we need to ask you more questions."

The boy sighed again. "Sure, okay." He quickly wrote his number down on a piece of paper and shoved it at Tony.

Tony frowned. "Hey, one more thing, what's your name?"

"Joel Baker. Goodbye." Joel got up and went to a police officer as Tony turned around to go get Ziva.

(Shut Down)

"Boss!" Tony shouted as he jogged into the bullpen. "We found out some stuff."

"First of all," Ziva began. "There was a robbery at the restaurant."

"And McGee wasn't there. Also, there were 3 people, but only 2 were caught. The police say the one they didn't catch was a hostage that the men forced to help them. There was another hostage who saw the last robber, who was a woman, run to the back of the store with Tim in front of her. Neither came back to the front."

"He was kidnapped?!?!" Gibbs yelled. Tony cringed.

"Yeah?" Gibbs got up and stormed off and up the stairs.

"Gibbs! Where are you going?" Ziva called after him.

"The director's office!"

**This might as well be the short chapter story. D= Sorry guys. Review? Thanks!**


End file.
